The Proper Bonkers Doctor
"NO! But That's Impossible!" -Proper Bonkers, The Evil Emojis Character The Proper Bonkers Doctor (also known as PB) is a heavily over-reactionary incarnation of The Doctor, and will always argue until he gets his own way. He naturally assumes he's right about everything, and often kidnaps companions to make sure he isn't lonely. PB is also proficient in playing the Ukulele, as seen in Vengeance of Vayten, ''and is trained in martial arts- including Sonicjitzu ([[Day of The Ninja|''Day of The Ninja]]). Outfit The Proper Bonkers Doctor's wardrobe varies greatly, but he always wears his red or blue running shoes with a smart jacket in an untidy manner. He usually wears his grey jacket with a pin badge on the side, either being in the shape of an eye symbol, a red shield, or a peanut butter jar. He also wears sunglasses from time to time. Normally he wears a waistcoat to appear more formal and knowledgeable, but these tend to be quite unfitting and don't match his jacket. Along with this, this incarnation wears ties to look clever. Despite his poor eyesight, The Doctor doesn't wear glasses to aid his vision because he doesn't think they look cool. (ASMR-my of Whispers) Adventures Early Life After his regeneration, The Doctor instantly has a craving for some good food. He tried a range of food until settling upon Custard Creams, which became his favourite food (until his discovery of Peanut Butter some point before the events in AMAZING ANNIVERSARY). After this The Doctor rummaged around the TARDIS Wardrobe to create a (somewhat jumbled) new outfit. (The New Doctor) The Doctor later faced evil sentient Emojis who have escaped the internet, which he defeats with ease. (The Evil Emojis) Seeking help, he goes to the mythical monastery of ninjitzu, where he encounters Ninja Bob. He trains with Ninja Bob, until an alien mercenary attempts to kill The Doctor. The Doctor retaliates with sonicjitzu, killing the mercenary and leaving Ninja Bob in awe of The Doctor. (Day of The Ninja) Travels with Ninja Bob From then on, Ninja Bob and The Doctor travel together on many amazing adventures creating a friendship what would stand the test of time. However, they encounter evil lamps, which kill Ninja Bob. Distraught by this, The Doctor murders the lamps and becomes really sad. So sad that he can't enjoy adventures as his usual energetic self. (The Lamps of Death) Travelling Alone When encountering a mysterious mirror, The Doctor's body is taken over by The Anti-Doctor, leaving The Proper Bonkers Doctor in his own mindscape. He has a deep conversation with his former self in the mindscape, where he gains the knowledge to escape at his own free will, taking his body back. (''The Anti-Doctor'') When caught in a time trap, The Proper Bonkers Doctor materializes to replace The AMAZING Doctor, where he retreats back to the TARDIS and is replaced by The Silent Doctor. He appears later in the white void, in which he assists all the other doctors to defeat Tape Van, and then has a party with all the Doctors, until Lancashire Doctor is hit in the face with a Yorkshire Tea Teabag. He then goes searching for a new coat, to no avail. (Too Many Doctor Who's) Travels With Adric Later on, The Doctor picks up Maths child Adric, and they go on many adventures. Well, actually they go on about two adventures, and then The Doctor forgets about him and leaves him in the middle of nowhere. (Day of The Moustache) Alone Again After getting a bit bored with his old style, The Doctor decides to change his outfit and reset his console room to redecorate. Whilst the TARDIS is redesigning its console room, The Doctor ventures outside, to discover "evil sheets of death", which he simply destroys with his sonic screwdriver. (The Garden of Death) A short time later, The Doctor is attempting to read a book- shortly to be interrupted by Ninja Bob, who has surprisingly come back to life. Following his commands, The Doctor locates the "darkness" that has overcome his temple: The Master's TARDIS. The Doctor encounters The Master, giving him traumatic Time War flashbacks. Hurt by this, The Doctor sends his TARDIS off and leaves him to die. (An Old Friend) The Doctor is alerted to a disturbance on the planet Foreston, to which he arrives on to find out that the daleks are running operations there! The Doctor fights off the Dalek forces, but destroys the planet in the process. Upon arriving back in the TARDIS, The Doctor receives a menacing phone call from The Master, leading The Doctor to return to Earth, only to find out that he has taken over the Earth. He goes into hiding with Ninja Bob for a year, planning and failing several attempts to overthrow The Master's regime. Finally, in a desperate last attack, The Doctor uses SARA to destroy the Master's base, saving the Earth but losing SARA's first "body". (Time of Dalek, Victory of The Master of The Doctor) The Doctor encounters that a man called Vayten is chasing after him, claiming that The Doctor killed his brother. After many long chases, Vayten corners The Doctor- shooting him but not killing him. Assuming The Doctor is dead, Vayten leaves him where he is recovered by Craig: a friendly individual and hopeful romantic interest of The Doctor. Craig gives The Doctor free roam over his ex-boyfriend's clothing, letting The Doctor redesign his costume once more: this time with a grey jacket that belonged to Craig's grandfather. The Doctor then went on to travel alone, denying Craig's request to travel with him- "It's the curse of the Time Lords"... (''Redesign of The Doctor'') Relaxing in present-day Earth, The Doctor is alerted to the presence of Cybermen and rather reluctantly walks off to defeat them. Perhaps due to travelling alone for so long, he had developed a pessimistic attitude towards life, becoming extensively self aware to the point where he was breaking the fourth wall. However, when destroying the cyberman, The Doctor was hit by a 'self-awareness erasing gun' (most likely a memory wipe) and returned to his regularly unaware self. (Cybermen of Doom) Not too shortly after, The Doctor relocates the very same time disturbance that The Moustache Doctor was searching for before regenerating. However this time he catches up with it, and it takes him away... (Time Disturbance of The Doctor) Adventures with The AMAZING Doctor The Doctor wakes up inside his future self's TARDIS, where he helps him to save the Earth from a hostile re-taking from the Sea Devils. However, several facts from the past have changed. The Time War has become The Space War, and is now a conflict between the Time Lords and the Sea Devils. Something is wrong with the canon, and PB will not leave AMAZING's side until he finds out... (Deep Canon) The Doctor was once left in the TARDIS without food or water while his future self romanced Victoria Frankenstein, until he remembered that he forgot about him. (Frankenstein and The Doctor) After parachuting into the National History Museum, the Doctors discover a message hidden in the exhibit about Victorian Times, that tell them Jack the Ripper is back! They go back into Victorian times and use the clues to trap the Ripper, only to discover it is their old enemy Sharaz Jek. It's around this time that The Doctor gains an interest in Peanut Butter, most likely because of the nickname of PB that AMAZING gave him. (''AMAZING ANNIVERSARY'') At some point during their adventures, The Doctors were hunting rogue zygons disguised as AMAZING Doctor clones- which PB killed by flying the TARDIS into them. However, an illuminati triangle sent by The Jealous Doctor took The Doctor away to The Danger Zone until The Moustache Doctor freed him by using a summoning crystal. Unfortunately, this fused both Doctors together, leaving to them escape Evil Emojis in the Zone as one. At some point after this, the Doctors unfused and PB went back to travel with AMAZING. (Two Many Doctor Who's) PB and AMAZING end up in an apocalyptic version of 2010 Earth (another thing wrong with the canon), where AMAZING is haunted by images of clowns from his past. In this apocalypse, you must not laugh or the clown will take you. Quite obviously, PB is captured almost instantly due to this. Fortunately, AMAZING finds him and stops the clown. But then AMAZING wakes up. Could it have just been a dream, or is The Clown still out there? (Age of Clown) At some point during their adventures, The Doctors walked around an exploding Forbidden Planet, surrounded by electricity, flying funko pops and the ghosts of past and future foes. (''Time of Hereos'') After flickering between different realities, The Doctor wakes up as a highschool student- dealing with cyber-bullies, writing fanfics in class, and meeting a strange new pupil. During one of his classes, he sees a strange light on the board, and he returns later at night to investigate. When studying the board, he meets this other mysterious pupil again- and both slowly start to realise they are the same person. This all resets in a wild west setting, where The Doctor is known as 'The Lone Stranger', and stops a villain known as the lone stranger. Yet again, after meeting AMAZING and realising both are the same person, reality resets- but this time in a spy setting. This time both of them realise their true identities instantly, and find the elusive item they are after- returning reality to normal and revealing the item as The Canon Cannon of Razzilon. AMAZING is separated from PB, being shot out by the canon cannon. Left alone, The Doctor decides to find answers on Planet Zero- looking for a mysterious protector of the canon. Finding the protector, Sherlock Holmes, they share a moment of understanding, or even compassion, with a longing gaze. (''Darker Canons, Part One: Turn On The Dark'') Sherlock begins to teach The Doctor in the ways of the fans, only for his training to be interrupted by the arrival of the now evil Maverick Wildcard Doctor. Both Sherlock and his aide Watson attempt and fail to stop Maverick Wildcard, who leaves PB alive because they used to be friends. Sherlock gives The Doctor a copyright-free light stick to aid him on his quest, before dying. Heading to Razzilon's lava planet, The Doctor meets another disciple of the canon in the form of Spider-Spider, and together they charge towards Razzilon's base. The Doctor splits off to fight Maverick Wildcard, and the two engage in a light stick fight. PB is almost defeated until he gives a rallying speech to Maverick Wildcard, who turns back to the side of good to assist in banishing Razzilon, defeating him. After this, a massive open-canon party is held- where PB and AMAZING perform 'Hot N' Cold'. (Darker Canons, Part Two: The Fans Awaken) In the later end of the party, The Doctor finds his previously-lost TARDIS inside of his pocket. Returning it to normal size, he leaves a goodbye note for AMAZING, and then returns to his own solo adventures. (Sad Goodbye) 'Day of The Moustache' After the Moustache Doctor uses the canon cannon of razzilon to turn every doctor into himself, The Doctor's allies team up (thanks to the help of Steampunk Doctor) to convert The Proper Bonkers doctor back into normal. After this, he frees every other Doctor from being stuck as Moustache, using the power of cameos to stop The Moustache Doctor. He wipes the "evil version" of The Moustache Doctor, replacing him with the friendlier tea-drinking version we all know now. (Day of The Moustache) Out of Time The Doctor is alerted to three alternate Doctors being trapped in his mindscape, and goes in to help them. First he meets and saves both The Steampunk Doctor and The Peanut Butter Doctor, but then he finds the final Doctor is The Anti-Doctor, remaining in his mindscape from their last encounter. The Anti-Doctor informs The Doctor that he is the next incarnation of him, showing his upcoming regeneration. PB vows to avoid this future at any cost, resulting in him changing his outfit. (The Four Doctors) The Doctor is slammed into another universe, where he meets the Sherlock Holmes of that world, who almost mistakes him for John Watson. Together, they have a conversation before a monster appears out of nowhere, possibly being pulled in from the gaps between realities. Fortunately, The Doctor is able to defeat this weak creature with his sonic screwdriver with ease. Before departing back to his home dimension, The Doctor is told by Sherlock that he is "a good man". (221Bonkers) After a rad Ukulele Solo, The Doctor re-encounters Vayten, who is run from an evil clone called The Anti-Vayten. After watching an admittedly pathetic finger gun fight, The Doctor murders The Anti-Vayten- making Vayten rethink his ways. Vayten joins The Doctor in the TARDIS, as he is now in his debt. (Vengeance of Vayten) The Doctor gets a letter from The Steampunk Doctor, inviting him to join 'The Doctor Squad'. He and Vayten meet Peanut Butter and Steampunk in Peanut Butter's TARDIS, but The Anti-Doctor sneaks in too. The Doctor changes his jacket to try and correct his future, but this method proves unsuccessful.The Doctor and Vayten try to escape, but Vayten is killed by The Anti-Doctor. With this, The Anti-Doctor leaves, leaving The Doctor to mourn this loss and accidentally changing The Doctor's timeline to postpone his fate as The Anti-Doctor further. The Doctor took Vayten's hat as a sign of respect. (The Doctor Showdown) Ninja Bob Returns The Doctor reunited with Ninja Bob after contacting him with Email, so he could get some shelves from IKEA. I was also at this point where The Doctor started using his larger secondary console room- apparently because The Doctor couldn't figure out to change the desktop theme (Spac). However, Ninja Bob found a secret door in the IKEA warehouse that lead to a cultist's chamber, where he and The Doctor accidentally interrupted a ritual mid-summoning, causing a demon to possess a broccoli plushie that The Doctor had affectionately named Jeremy. Fortunately The Doctor managed to burn said plushie, taking out the demon for good. (The Company of My Shelves) When the TARDIS later crashes in Leeds, The Doctor and Ninja Bob investigate a new mysterious brand of cereal, Monk-O's, that has taken Britain's shelves by storm. When investigating further, they find out that The Monk is behind this whole thing, and they get sent into the video game that comes with the Monk-O's cereal. When going in, they find out The Monk is working with The Evil Lamps- but Ninja Bob chops them down and he escapes in the TARDIS with The Doctor. When returning to the real world, The Doctor shoots The Monk in the face, stating that he 'never would'. (Monking Around) After another adventure, The Doctor and Ninja Bob are stranded in the middle of the english countryside miles away from the TARDIS, but fortunately a man calling himself "The Kindly Mr. Yardvale" gives The Doctor and Ninja Bob a bus ticket to get back to society. Little do they know that this summons the demonic Playbus, which they board without knowledge that it's a deadly trap. They find out that the Playbus holds the demonic forces of Playdays, an abandoned child's program from the 90s which was secretly a front for the forces of Zondogorthus. The Doctor manged to escape the bus, but at the cost of Ninja Bob who was trapped in the bus as it went to the dark eldritch realm. (Abyss of The Playbus) The Doctor lived his life alone as normal, under the assumption the Ninja Bob was tough enough to survive the trip to the eldritch realm, however a robot called Notification informed him about his death. Distraught by this, The Doctor visited Ninja Bob's grave which caused a time paradox that brought Ninja Bob back to life somehow. This summoned the reapers to take down Ninja Bob, who accepted his fate despite The Doctor's pleas. Fortunately Ninja Bob came back to life due to his unkillable status, and they both decided to go on holiday. (''Two Funerals and A Miracle'') When repairing the primary console room, The Doctor and Ninja Bob notice a missing component- one that causes the TARDIS to crash. The Doctor and Bob ended up in the Spac dimension, where the entity Tim was created as an amalgam of the two. The Doctor instantly takes him under his wing as essentially his son, despite the fact the TARDIS will explode is it stays in the Spac dimension. Tim find the component, sacrificing himself so PB and Bob can live. (''Spac'', Tim) The Doctor later ends up in London looking for Ninja Bob, where a being called Onewhau threatens the Earth. The Doctor naturally runs around all of London looking for him, ending up at the National Gallery. When going down into the undergallery, he finds Onewhau who he almost kills, but at the last moment he reveals his true identity as Ninja Bob- who was working for UNIT as a test to see if The Doctor is fit to save the Earth. This makes him question his purpose for about two minutes, until The AMAZING Doctor comes in to reassure him of his purpose. Shortly afterwards, there is a meme outbreak, and The Doctor calls in other incarnations to combat the invasion. In the end, Steampunk Doctor stops the memes, while PB takes a backseat out of respect. Or maybe he just couldn't be bothered. (The Day of The Pizza, Meme Attacks!) The Doctor and Ninja Bob have more adventures, and when landing on Zenthrall to visit Marxism Land, The Doctor is forced to face the mistakes of his past when he meets a victim of the Great Flipnorth massacre, Captain Tiberius. The Doctor is challenged to a game of Guess Who by Captain Tiberius, but the game is cut short when The Doctor gets bored and orders Ninja Bob to cut Tiberius' hand off, and The Doctor finishes him off with his Sonic Screwdriver. The Duo hastily make their exit, and The Doctor claims he invented communism, marxism, and the universe itself- none of which Ninja Bob believes. (The Bore Games) The Doctor decides to let Ninja Bob choose an adventure, which he immediately tries to bomb by criticising his TARDIS flying skills. In Paris, they both have a meal which is quickly interrupted by an invasion by The Daleks. However, Ninja Bob has flown the TARDIS far enough into Earth's 21st century to reach a point where humans are not interested or shocked by alien invasions. The Doctor goes after The Daleks alone in a dramatic rage, leaving Ninja Bob on the ground as he goes up to the spaceship, where he gets captured immediately. He is then forced to watch as The Daleks start shooting at innocent people, but Ninja Bob comes to the rescue by riding the Eiffel Tower to victory, smashing the Dalek ship with it. After the Eiffel Tower is placed in its original position, Ninja Bob declares he is no longer travelling with The Doctor, leaving him alone once more. (Daleks or Something) Further Travels After losing Ninja Bob, The Doctor travels to planet Western in an attempt to continue his joyful travels. He goes to a bar, where he finds out that when making puns on this planet they register as gunshots. The Bartender there informs him about The Pundit, a mysterious man who is terrorising the town- mainly the Mayor. With this knowledge, The Doctor runs to The Mayor's aid, only to find out that he's led The Pundit straight to him. The Pundit kills the Mayor and captures The Doctor, leaving him locked in a janitor's closet that's set to explode. Left alone, The Doctor has time to reflect on the meaning of his adventures and Ninja Bob's departure. Earning a further power of self-respect, The Doctor escapes in time to stop the Pundit before he can hurt anyone else in an epic punfight. The residents choose The Doctor as their new mayor, but The Doctor decides to leave instead, introducing the town to basic politics instead. (A Fistful of Puns) While relaxing The Doctor is interrupted by a passing Drahvin fleet, which he boards to investigate. After being mistaken for a girl, and then being shot at, The Doctor breaks into a jail cell where he frees Beeper, a Chumbley. He moves on further, only to be captured. Fortunatley before anyhitng bad can happen to him, The Chumblies return to attack the Drahvins. This gives The Doctor time to escape, but before leaving he calls up the Shadow Proclamation to report the Chumblies. (''Here Come The Drahvins'') The Doctor found himself investigating a series of disappearing planes after encountering a mysterious cloud. Unable to fly closer to it, he went undercover onboard a plane, which he then evacuated and solely flew into. He discovered the cloud was, in fact, an alien spaceship in disguise. He confronted the ship's pilot, Glerkur, who was collecting the planes for scrap metal- unaware of the living people inside of them. The Doctor then simply arrested him, once again calling upon the Shadow Proclamation. (Jaws Air) Receiving a call from The President, The Doctor arrived in New York only to burst into song due to a mysterious force working in that area. The Doctor was tasked with working alongside CIA operative Johnny Steele to save New York. After getting information from The Jazz Crew Five, The Doctor tricks The Big Bad Bossman into coming near his own device, which he then breaks by singing a 'reverse song' with Johnny. With the day saved, he makes a musical departure. ([[Musical Manhattan!|''Musical Manhattan!]]) When cleaning out his primary control room, The Doctor found an old photo of himself with Dave, one of his old friends. Realising that none of Dave's family knew he was dead, The Doctor went to Chalkey Pitari and notified one of his brothers of this tragedy. Nicknaming him "New Dave", The Doctor took this sibling on as a companion but this soon turned out to be a trap and The Doctor was forced to kill New Dave with the heart of the TARDIS. (The Remembrance of Dave) The Doctor was later summoned once more to America, where a virus was spreading out, turning innocent people of the world into fans of The Doctor. Along with The President and his aide, The Doctor traced down the epicentre of this outbreak- to a pyramid in New Mexico. In the pyramid was a new incarnation of The Monk, wanting to claim revenge on The Doctor with this new plan- however this was quickly foiled when The President shot him in the head. With everything fixed, The President wiped The Doctor's mind of this memory to keep the timeline intact. (Fandemic) '''A Short-lived Companion' The Doctor gained a new companion for a short period of time in the form of Ninja Bib, a ninja. (Laundry Day) At one point they go on an indescribable adventure to obtain the chaos emeralds. (The Shadow Realm) Laundry Day The Shadow Realm Adventures With Octopus Unrecorded Time Time Sneeze Plastic Love Activism of the Daleks Crisis on Multiple Doctors Once Smitten Twice Shy Just The Doctor Christmas in Octotopia The Room of Doom Adventures with Squiff and Blumberg Adventures ASMR-my of Whispers Crime Crackers III // Daleks Oh No Greatest Play Knifehands Daleks Oh No 2 Twice Upon A Room Exile and Return After Squiff and Blumberg left The Doctor, he lived as a lumberjack on Planet Zero for 100 years. When The AMAZING Doctor informed him about the mysterious message of Sheda, he decided to return to action, hunting down the message with his successor to The Original Doctor's room in Cambridge University. The Doctors couldn't find the gallifreyan book there, so he had to exchange it with Frickz Krenter in exchange for biscuits. Unfortunately Frickz didn't have the book but he did remember the co-ordinates, which he used to meet up with The AMAZING Doctor and ambush The Rani with an attack. According to Frickz, the doctors then flew out of Sheda and into space- but this is highly unlikely due to the doctors never displaying this power before, and the fact that Frickz was under the influence of drugs when recalling this story. (Sheda) Cave of The Baggels // Dreamland Rock In The Suburbs Final Battle with The Anti-Doctor After sucessfully stopping an invasion of Ogri, PB is attacked by his old enemy The Anti-Doctor, in a final attempt to secure the fate where The Doctor regenerates into him. This causes his TARDIS to crash, making him regenerate into The Anti-Doctor. Hoever, The Steampunk Doctor travels back in time to prevent this from happening. The Doctor cuts the only tether that The Anti-Doctor has to the real world- the mirror from which he escaped from. After an intense TARDIS battle, The Doctor emerges victorious, and more importantly, alive. Regeneration Shortly after his victory, The Doctor is called by The Evil Emojis from all those years ago- infroming him that they infected him with a slow-acting poison back then which has been killing him all these years. Now on the brink of death, The Doctor stumbles back to the TARDIS, attempts to make a final speech and regenerates into his succesor. Brief Resurrection PB is brought back from beyond the grave by Ninja Bob and SARA. He teams up with The Moustache Doctor and The Steampunk Doctor to take down Mary Sue. He collects the Sonic Screwdriver of Razzilon, and faces down Mary Sue with it. Despite Mary Sue revealing to him that the majority of his universe is a lie, he uses the sonic screwdriver to push him out of existence anyways. As a reward, The Proper Bonkers Doctor gets new adventures, which have already happened (The Audio Adventures), leaving him to ponder on whether Mary Sue had changed in his last few seconds or not. It is assumed that shortly afterwards, PB phased back into non-existence- seeming as he had to be dead if AMAZING and all his successors were to exist. Notes * The Proper Bonkers Doctor has the most appearances out of all the Doctors. * PB is asexual and bi-romantic, not really understanding the appeal of sex. He describes Fifty Shades of Grey as 'a bunch of over-described flailing', and requests a comic book instead. * This incarnation is inclined to eating food combinations that are frankly bizarre, such as gravy on toast, or banana and jelly bean pizza. Behind The Scenes * This Doctor was originally called The Eccentric Doctor, and he was going to have audio adventures, as planned at around mid-2014. However all of these were rubbish and were never adapted in the history of ever. Except "The Fans of Death", which became "Fandemic". Appearances * The New Doctor * The Evil Emojis * Day of The Ninja * The Lamps of Death * The Anti-Doctor * The Garden of Death * An Old Friend * Time of Dalek * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms Are Forever * Victory of The Master of The Doctor * Redesign of The Doctor * Cybermen of Doom * Time Disturbance of The Doctor * Deep Canon * The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) * Day of The Moustache * Sad Goodbye (Cameo) * AMAZING ANNIVERSARY * The Four Doctors * 221Bonkers * Vengeance of Vayten * The Doctor Showdown * Rock In The Suburbs * Future Ends * The Rudeness Awakens * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? (Cameo) * Normality of The Doctor (Cameo) * Moustache & Steampunk VS The Future (Cameo) * Age of Clown * The Lonely Sod (Cameo) * Canonmageddon * The Company of My Shelves * Monking Around * Abyss of The Playbus * Two Funerals and A Miracle * Mistletoe & Time * Parting of The Renegade (Cameo) * Time Day (Cameo) * Meme Attacks! * Spac * Tim * The Day of The Pizza * Enemy of The Doctor * Darker Canons, Part One: Turn On The Dark * The Bore Games * Daleks Or Something * A Fistful of Puns * Here Come The Drahvins * Jaws Air * Musical Manhattan! * The Remembrance of Dave * Darker Canons, Part Two: The Fans Awaken * The Room of Doom * Fandemic * The Eighty-Eight Doctors (Cameo) * Laundry Day * The Shadow Realm * Unrecorded Time * Time Sneeze * Plastic Love * Activism of the Daleks * Crisis on Multiple Doctors * Once Smitten, Twice Shy * Renegade's Weeaboo Adventure (Cameo) * Just The Doctor * Christmas in Octotopia * ASMR-my of Whispers * Daleks Oh No * Crime Crackers III: Bore & Slaughter * The Greatest Play in the Galaxy * Sheda * Cave of the Baggels * Dreamland * Deathly Lamps * Knifehands * The Shakri, The Rani, and the Room See Also * Hiroto Sutou - Super Sentai counterpart in [https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Engine_Sentai_Go-Onger Go-Onger] * Gem - Power Rangers counterpart in [https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_RPM RPM] Category:Doctors Category:The Doctor's Love Interests Category:Communists Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Dream Rangers